


Puppy Love

by AyimilTaddy



Category: DCU (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, dc and marvel perfect together, puppy verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyimilTaddy/pseuds/AyimilTaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was perfect. Tall dark and a lab. It was a match made just for him.</p><p>Set in the omega verse. The all American boys get together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

Steve stood off to the side watching the two groups as they chatted. All the fighting was done and they really should have just left to let the clean up crews get their work done. But the captain decided it wouldn't hurt to let his Avengers talk with the Justice League a little while longer. After all, they didn't work with each other all that often.

 

They were all bunched together while sub-grouped into their own little clicks. Batman, Tony, Bruce, and the Martian Manhunter stood in a circle more than likely discussing science. Thor, Natasha, Wonder Woman, and Aquaman made their own rowdy group filled with booming laughter (Thor) and rough housing all around (the whole lot of them). Then there was the three little plotters. Clint, Green Lantern, and the Flash. They stood with their heads close together while periodically one of them would pop their head up and look around suspiciously. Steve was convinced it was all for show to confuse people. Why they would, he had no clue.

 

Now, Steve could have joined any of the groups if he wanted to. However, he had an ulterior motive to staying away and letting them mingle. It let him spend just a little more time alone with the one standing next to him. Steve glanced at Superman out of the corner of his eye. He stood with his arms crossed and feet shoulder width apart looking out over their teams. God, Steve loved that pose.

 

The moment he had got wind of the Alpha he knew that the other was a lab like himself. It made his mouth water with possibilities. Being of canine mix was extremely rare. Only one in three hundred thousand. Labradors were even rarer. It was probably the reason they were in this current situation. Both had been told it wasn't possible.

 

Steve glanced down at his hands clasped on his belt in front of him. He was in the middle of thinking of the best way to approach the subject he really wanted to when Superman did it for him.

 

"Saturday, " Superman said. "At 6pm. My place, " He paused a moment before he started fidgeting. He dropped his head as he looked at the ground, looking at Steve periodically. His arms slipped to his sides, "I mean, that is...If you want to, you know. I mean before, but I don't want to assume. Uh..." He scratched behind his black lab ear with a blush.

 

Steve kept his eyes forward, but couldn't prevent the half smile that formed. His golden tail started wagging slowly as he replied, "I'll be there." Superman stopped scratching and stared wide eyed at the captain. A moment later he grinned happily with his dark tail wagging at amazing speeds in his excitement. "Really? I can come pick you up or..." Superman trailed off with a blush.

 

It took all of Steve's will power not to laugh out right at the alpha's adorable behavior and to keep his own blush from his face. By the small giggle and light pick flush to his face, he mostly succeeded. "Sounds like a plan, Superman." With the plan set, he took a few steps toward the groups and called, "Avengers, move out."

 

He continued on his path to the waiting quinjet while hearing the others start to follow him. They bid their goodbyes to the others and trickled after their leader. Once on the quinjet, Steve let out the breath he was holding. He sat down while absently rubbing on hand on his belly. Them meeting on Saturday will give him plenty of time to find a way to tell Superman that he was pregnant.  

**Author's Note:**

> Someone has a clark/steve tag on tumblr. It is her fault I have to write this. I will find the post and her blog when I am on a computer and not my phone. I am also a marvel fangirl and will try to research the dc verse to do them justice.
> 
> This is also a multi chapter fan fiction. Something is weird with the numbers there.


End file.
